Naruto: Overlord
by Serkyan Lugria
Summary: He inherited the powers of the Overlord. Trained for all his life for one purpose, the conquest of the world, he just didn't expect to have to conquer two different worlds. OP!Naruto/Mass Harem


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Conquest or any other game/anime mentioned in this story.

"Talking"

" **Foreign Speech** " / **Emphasized Words**

 _Thinking_

 _'Diary Narration'_

 **Chapter 1: The New Overlord**

* * *

The young Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Namikaze Minato, had just sealed the beast into his newborn son, and as he faded away, having traded his very soul for this favor, he saw his son vanish into the air, in a burst of dark energy. All that was left as the Hokage fell dead was a dark chuckle echoing through the battlefield.

† ? (Overlord's Castle)

A very small, flying creature could be seen giving orders to the monsters that inhabited the castle, while the infant that had just appeared inside its walls cried. The old imp simply could **not** believe this had happened. He knew there were different kinds of overlords but to see an infant inherit such power. He sighed, having finished the immediate assignments and, hovering a above the boy, Yulgoblund pressed a finger to his temple, using his magic powers to scan the boy's body, searching once more for the power that generation upon generation of overlords before him shared, and once again he was left with his mouth hung open in surprise as it came clear as day, in his very soul, the dark powers that had made every single dark lord before him a scourge on the world.

The imp had to wonder if this was to be a new breed of overlord; the type that was born with the power; or if this was but a fluke, a small prank from whatever being decided who would receive such powers; but the imp wouldn't let such thoughts deviate him from the obvious course of action. He would raise the boy to the best of his abilities, and train him in the process. Yes, he would gladly serve this new type of overlord.

* * *

 **† Five Years Later †**

A blond haired, red eyed boy could be seen running around the castle, with a distraught imp flying as fast as he could to try and catch him. He had just been pranked by the boy, as he went to wake his young master, who'd been sleeping in again; he was instead received by a dummy that exploded in pink paint and make up. For some reason it had all fallen into place quite neatly, and poor Yulgoblund now resembled a drag queen, with bright red lipstick, fake eyelashes and shadow, blush on the being's cheeks that somehow was still noticeable despite his skin having been painted pink. Obviously, it had made the normally green imp more than a little annoyed at the boy, and even though he was the master of the castle, Yulgoblund had decided he needed to take action.

The large castle had been empty save for the two of them for the past year. The boy had been scared of the orcs and the castle had responded to his fear, killing the living ones and no longer birthing new ones. It had been the first time the castle had responded kindly to a request from its master. The first overlord had asked for female warriors as servants, mostly so they could pleasure him in every way imaginable, the castle had then created the first generation of orcs.

When his last master asked the castle for armor that would be impenetrable, he'd become the first overlord that had been **trapped** inside said armor, having it attach to the man's skin. But now, because a boy felt afraid of the brown; and the occasional green; monsters, the whole race had been exterminated. Apparently having received the new master when he was but a baby had allowed the castle to bond with him in a way that had been all but impossible for the others. It made the old imp happy that such a bond could be formed, but what happened now, what army would help them in the conquering of the worlds? He had long ago stopped chasing the little devil, he was far too fast for the imp, and now he simply observed as the rascal wreaked havoc on the place, painting the armors that had once belonged to the orcs orange, even the walls of the orc barracks had become coated in that color.

Yulgoblund had taken it upon himself to raise the master, and he guessed he'd been doing a fair job so far. The boy knew much about this world's history, all the defeat of his previous masters, the weaker point through which he could start his journey. He'd even taught the boy as much as he could about demonic magics; although, looking back, the old imp should have probably waited a little longer, since now the blessed thing used said knowledge for **pranking** ; while his master was still a child. He wondered what they could achieve once the boy entered adulthood. He heard a crash coming from the overlord's room and sighed. He wished time would run faster, so the boy could stop this foolishness already.

* * *

 **† Five Years Later †**

He was now ten years old. His hair had grown a lot over the years. Yulgoblund wasn't used to an overlord who actually had hair, so his was now at his waist, still as wild as ever. His red eyes alight with power; he was born with copious amount of it, and over the years it only grew. The power started making changes to his body over the years, nothing big at first; his eyes had turned red before he was even three years old. His intelligence outgrew his body as well. He was able to learn many things a child wasn't supposed to. He was able to learn from Yulgoblund many things about dark magic, the world's history, his enemies' weaknesses and how to use them to his advantage. He was able to connect with the castle; it was sentient, though incapable of speech; and together they'd destroyed the orcs. Not because he was afraid of them, like he'd made Yulgoblund believe, but because they were draining his castle's energies. Energies the castle could be using to better protection when he wasn't around, or whoever he decided to bring. He had also been able to create a magic shield around his person, and it kept any and all magic from harming his body. Keeping it constantly up was a good way to spend the extra power; ensuring he wouldn't just pop from the overcharge. There was much more he was able to do, but those were the ones that had changed him the most.

Other than the obvious changes, he was like any other healthy ten year old overlord with the desire to conquer all living things. He was a little taller than your average ten year old, not that he'd know what an average ten year old would look like, but he imagined boys weren't much smaller than he was at the moment, standing at five feet four inches. He was well muscled, as old Yulgo thought he was ready to start learning combat. He wasn't the one to teach him, of course, but there were many mercenary groups out there willing to work for literally anyone for the right amount of gold. Since that was in abundance in his castle, Naruto had hired one of the best sword fighters from a local mercenary band. The training was rigorous and the teacher had made him work out restlessly until he thought the boy was "okay" on hand to hand combat, and only then came sword fighting. He had taken to both styles he was taught like a fish to water. It was almost like the kid had been born to fight.

He started leaving the island where his castle resided after he turned ten, mostly to get some more knowledge about the world outside, things even old man Yulgo, smart as he was couldn't tell him. He learned things like, the current ruler of the continent of Meniska, who the people referred to only as the Lazy King, cared little for his people, his taxes had become nearly unbearable, and he had burrowed himself in his castle, fortifying his defenses in such way that they had started to believe him invincible.

Naruto; he remembered his name from the one time he heard his father speak to him; hadn't gone very far in his walks. He visited a nearby market town that was slowly turning into a bandit hideout. He had also gone to a farming village a little to the north. Saint Zaulys they called it. It was easy to go around when no one suspected a ten year old could be the evil overlord they were expecting to appear any day now. He'd heard a little more from the farming village too. The most important one being that there was a mercenary band that had accepted a job as their security for "the days to come" and were on their way. The leader was a woman and something of a sniper, apparently.

His constant walks on the villages, however, started raising questions, the kind he wasn't exactly ready to have answered. So he stopped going out not long after beginning. He now spent his days taking into account what he'd learned through his questioning of the villagers and how it could come into his plans for the continent. The Lazy King's lack of action to protect his country was easy to use. This super weapon of his however was concerning. The bandit hideout being assembled in the marketing town near the coast could be useful. He was confident they'd have armament and funds somewhere in that town.

The blond went to bed that day, after writing in the journal Yulgoblund had made him start; something about making the next overlord aware of the situation in case he died prematurely; and went toward his bed, for another good night's sleep.

* * *

 **† Five Years Later †**

A now teenage Overlord stood in front of a giant cage, red slit eyes staring back into his own red eyes. He had grown some more over the years. He was now six feet five and still growing, according to old man Yulgo. He had started to feel a foreign presence within his mind a while ago and prepared a ritual to take said presence out of his body and into the world. Now the cage and its occupant stood before him, and Naruto was intrigued with the power it wielded.

This energy was foreign to him, and he had seen all types of energies in this world. Holy, Unholy, Elemental…but this was something else entirely. Sure, he could detect traces of Elemental magic in there, but it was like that energy used a person's soul. He took a step forward and stopped again, a low, cautious growl coming from the entity in front of him. He had seen the paper on the bars of said cage, but it was a foreign language, he couldn't decipher what it was or what would happen if he destroyed it. Naruto sighed, a smile forming on his face. "As old man Yulgo says…when in doubt, break it!" he swiped his clawed hand, breaking the paper and letting loose whatever was inside.

He expected a powerful demon to walk out of the cell, a mighty beast, anything that would give him a good fight, but he'd never expected the red haired woman that actually walked out, her red eyes glaring at his own.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. **This** was the supposedly strong presence Yulgoblund said he could feel coming from inside the foreign seal on him? Naruto could feel the power coming from the woman, and it was not even close to his own power. The Overlord smirked at the female, seeing that she was quite aware of that fact, and it served to ire her. He waited, rather patiently, for the woman to introduce herself, or to attack him, but she simply glared at him and crossed her arms, childishly. Sighing, the powerful demon decided to start interacting with her.

"I am the Overlord, but you are already aware of that fact. My human name is Uzumaki Naruto, and that is how you will address me." He said, in a cold voice, making the female shiver; he couldn't tell if it was in delight of fright, with the face she was making; before he continued, this time in a somewhat amicable tone. "Yulgoblund, a loyal servant of mine has performed a ritual, in order to grant you physical form, so I could kill you." This time he was **sure** it was fear, as her eyes widened in terror as her body trembled. "But you are not what I expected…in fact I find you rather, attractive, so instead I want you as my mistress." Her eyes narrowed at him, but before she could speak he continued. "Yes, you will be my mistress. I don't plan on having only one woman by my side in battle, nor do I plan to have only one woman with me in bed. You will learn to accept this." His tone was final, and it was as though that conversation was over, at least for him, but the female demon, who had been quiet since the beginning, decided to speak, her voice hitting him like a siren's song…although that didn't affect him either. He could appreciate the beauty of it, but he didn't fall to the thrall of it.

"You sound quite sure I will accept being someone's **mistress** " She sounded angry, her eyes still glaring into his own, but his immediate response disarmed her. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity, the expression on his face a rather cute one, in her opinion. "It is not a battle you seek, as we both know the result of that course of action." He smirked as she averted her gaze, a pink hue appearing over her face. "Then I ask you, what is it that you desire? You are to be my mistress, and as such I vow to always satisfy your desires. Tell me what it is you wish of this world, and I shall bring it to you."

His words struck, making her eyes widen at the sincerity she could sense from him. In the end, the Queen of Makai smirked at the blond, gaining some of her confidence back at the thought of being able to one up the male in front of her. "I want the world." She said simply, in a superior tone of voice, and she half expected him to say such think was impossible, but a moment later he chuckled, clearly amused by her request.

"Easily done woman, that is my goal for this world of ours." He replied with a grin etched upon his face as he watched her moment of triumph crumble, her eyes widening with realization of what he said. He took a step toward her, already raising one hand to take her hand, when she squeaked for him to stop. "W-wait…I want proof you can really conquer the entire world! Bring me the head of a strong leader, and **then** I'm yours." She was grasping at nothing, and she knew. There was no way he **couldn't** bring her the head of a strong leader, given that she was weaker than he was and even then she almost destroyed an entire village by herself, because she felt like it. Naruto had motivation to take a village and bring her a Kage's head; he would get **her** out of the deal.

The blond nodded, not opposed to the condition she set on their union. One moment later he turned and left the room they were in, leaving a slightly disappointed Kitsune behind, she was enjoying the view so much that him turning to leave made her jump slightly. She closed her eyes and sighed, she loved being a demon.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of Yulgoblund, the old imp chuckling light-heartedly as he recalled his master's meeting with the female demon. "Yulgo, I need to find and kill a strong leader to bring back to this woman his head as prize." Naruto stated, stopping the little demon short, his attention now completely on his lord, as he spoke with a serious tone in his voice, and that always meant that he too should take matters seriously. "I believe that killing the old Lich King and bringing back his crown should suffice, but I want your input on this." He eyed the green flying demon curiously, as he raised a hand to scratch his chin in thought.

"Well, my lord. Given that she is also a demon, like us, she will be able to tell the Lich King's power spike from here once he is dealt with. A tremendous idea, if I may say so my lord." Naruto smile good naturedly at the flying demon, he always complimented him on the smallest things. Naruto nodded to himself a moment later and turned away from the small imp and walked to the gates, intent on leaving the castle, to go toward the old Lich's hideout, now that he had **tired of all the fighting** and decided to become a peaceful old undead.

"You intend on going alone, master?" Yulgo asked hesitation on his voice. Naruto simply turned back, his red eyes showing how excited he was for this fight. "Of course, Yulgo! This should be fun, since I have yet to have a challenge since my teacher left!" Was the excited reply, before the teenage Overlord resumed his walk out of his castle, toward the ocean. One thing he had learned over the years, it was that apparently, if he concentrated energy to his feet he could literally walk on water and that was what he'd do.

* * *

After a rather uneventful walk through the ocean to get to the tower of the Lich King, and to be quite honest, it was a disappointing sight. The tower sat on a secluded island west of the main land of Meniska. As soon as he got there, a plaque bidding welcome to the tower, and asking not to step on the flowers was his first encounter, and the blond couldn't help but to snort in amusement. Old man Yulgo was right; this guy **was** a disgrace to all Overlords. He walked toward the door, his eyes wandering around the island, seeing clothes drying to the left, and a small gathering of flowers to the right. With a disgusted grunt, he pulled the door open, entering the home of the Lich King, the former Overlord, now just a really old sack of bones.

Naruto kicked the door open, and the first thing he noticed was a sign **Please, wipe your feet** it read, and Naruto didn't know if he laughed at the stupidity of it or mourned the once powerful Lich King. The young Overlord decided to ignore the sign altogether and descended into the dungeon. He noticed there were bats, lots and lots of bats. Instead of dealing with them one at a time, most likely what the Lich King hoped would happen, and the person would feel annoyed enough that they'd leave, Naruto raised a hand, his eyes shining with power as a flame could be seen engulfing his hand, before he closed it into a fist, the fire within dispersing all around him, burning all living creatures to ash as the blond continued on his path.

He had found the stairs to the next floor, along with yet another note from the Lich King **To any wannabe adventurer, please accept this gift and leave me alone** it read, and Naruto scoffed at the audacity; although he did notice the chest near the sign was empty; and continued on his path. The next floor had many different directions directly from the stairs. One path leading up, one to the right, one down, and the last one leading to the left, with arrows pointing toward all directions, something that had the blond chuckling and shaking his head. _I'm going through all paths, if only to see what awaits at the end_ he resolved, walking upward first.

It didn't really take him long to get to a dead-end and yet another sign **Wrong choice. Don't you feel tired?** Naruto sighed and went back to the stairs, taking the path that lead right, winding up at yet another dead-end, and yet another sign asking him to leave. Really, he was beginning to think this Lich King was more of a bitch than an actual Overlord. Naruto eventually encountered the enemies set for this floor, giant spiders. With a groan, the Overlord extended a hand, performing the same fire spell he'd used against the bats, burning all spiders to cinder, before he continued on his way, eventually finding the correct direction, he consciously ignored the sign and the open chest, descending further.

The next two floors were filled with undead, and Naruto had to suppress the urge to groan in disappointment. This time he'd decided to fight the creatures, unsheathing his sword from his left hip. The blade was slightly curved, a **katana** his teacher called it, and only one side of it was sharpened, but not only that, Naruto had made a point of his katana being customized, and his blade had on the other side; usually the blunt side; sharp spikes as though it was a serrated weapon. The serrated portion was black, such as the handle and the guard, but the blade was red, as was the taping wrapped around its handle.

He'd made short work of the undead warriors, and he continued walking, realizing that the Lich King's power would simply bring them back whenever they were defeated, so he continued on his path, descending further only to realize that the fourth floor had even more undead, and they were really everywhere this time around. Eventually the blond grew tired of this distraction, he had a Lich King to kill and a mistress to acquire after all so he slammed a hand to the ground, focusing his mana into his closed fist, causing the whole floor to shake and spikes to emerge, skewering the undead warriors and holding them in place, allowing for a quick and much more tranquil passage for the blond Overlord.

"I figured someone would eventually come, but to see another Overlord…" the Lich King paused for a moment, taking a sip from the cup he held; Naruto didn't even try to understand how he was able to drink and eat being a skeleton; and turning his attention once more to the intruder. "So, what brings you here, young Overlord?" The Lich King watched as the black armored; sans helmet, because apparently he didn't feel like a helmet would be a good idea; youth looked at him, seemingly intrigued, for a moment, before the boy pointed at his crown. "The crown. And your life…unlife…ahh…whatever-life." The skeletal being chuckled at the boy, amused at his confusion about his actual state, and he simply watched as the boy unsheathed a black sword with a red blade, taking a fighting stance. The old skeleton sighed, why couldn't they just leave him be already, did the world forget the meaning of the word **retired**?

"If it must be so…know that this will bring me no pleasure." And at that moment, Naruto understood why the old Lich King was feared back in his glory days. Gone was the peaceful skeleton, his posture was the first big change Naruto noticed. He no longer hunched over, as though old age was burdening him but instead he stood straight, towering even he, as tall as he was. The second change was the aura, whereas before the old King gave off a peaceful aura, certainly of one too tired to fight any longer, now Naruto felt the weight of the full oppressive aura of an Overlord on his shoulders. It was nothing he couldn't handle, for sure, but the fact that such an immense change could happen in such a short time startled him momentarily, but a moment later the surprise was over, and Naruto smirked at the old skeleton "good, maybe you'll be a challenge then!" He spoke appreciatively to the Lich King, rushing at him at his full speed.

The battle had been rather…anticlimactic. Not because the Lich King was easy to defeat, far from it, the old bag o' bones could take his hits very well, but that was all he could do, really. His attacks was so slow not one hit Naruto, and his trump card, the Poison Cloud spell had no effect on the blond. In the end, Naruto had just incinerated the old Lich's bones after defeating him, mostly to prevent him from coming back with vengeance in his mind, and taken the crown as his own, leaving the depressing sight of the once great Lich King burnt to ashes. With one final respectful bow, the teen Overlord left the tower, never to return, although he did notice on his way out that, without the Lich's power to keep them **alive** so to speak, all the undead dropped to the ground and died for the last time. Many souls found eternal rest that day, and although it wasn't his goal, it was one more achievement for him.

Naruto had made his way back to his castle, and went straight to the room they were keeping the female demon he had taken an interest in. As he walked into her room, he noticed the woman was on her back on the ground, a hand over her pussy with two fingers sliding into her, the other hand was on her breast as she moaned about her master. He turned to the old imp and motioned for him to leave, as he would quite busy, and although grumbling, the little demon obeyed. As he left, the closing of the door pulled the female demon from her little piece of hell and she turned her full attention to the undressing Overlord. "I take it you sensed the passing of the **great leader** you wanted slain?" He asked as he removed the last piece of armor, beginning to remove his clothing. "Yes…it felt sooo good…" he chuckled at her moan as he pulled his dick out of its confinement, her eyes widening slightly. "Oh…oh my, you're a big boy, aren't you?" He saw from the way she kept her eyes glued to his erection that she meant no disrespect from it. "You're quite possibly too big for human females!" She exclaimed excitedly and he laughed. "Well, the ones I've been with said I was just **perfect** …along with something along the lines of ruining them" he said, walking closer to her. "By the way, my lord…I'm Kurama." That was the last thing she was allowed to say, as the next moment her mouth was otherwise occupied.

* * *

AN: Another day, another story lol This is an oooold idea I had, that only recently I decided to give a go. Basically it's around an old game I played, called Conquest. It was amazingly fun to play, and the story was entertaining enough to make you want to play. Too bad a continuation was never launched but anyway...This story will be in Konoha, but this arc will be the introductory arc, it'll be maybe 10 chapters long, we'll see how it goes.

It'll be a Mass Harem style of story, since I wanted for a long time to see how many I could add and make it seem believeable.

No OCs this time, not even for me. It'll focus solely on Naruto's journey as an Overlord. Expect "heroes" to rise to the challenge, just don't expect them to win =3 should be fun your reaction to some ideas of heroes I got xD

Anyway, tomorrow I'll update the Dragon Age story. I'm on a roll as far as writing goes, so yeah xD the only story that may take a while is Conqueror, since it has bigger chapters.

See ya \o


End file.
